How'd I End Up Here?
by fluffey-chan
Summary: Katelynn, aka Katie, is a normal girl. That is until she finds herself with the characters of her favorite anime/manga! Is it all a dream, or her actual life? Was the life she led a result of dreams she believed to be reality, or is she in a dream now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A NEW FIC FOR A NEW ANIME! This is a fic for Black Butler, an anime I am currently obsessed with. This will be from a first person POV and will include an OC (main character) who will be shipped with one of the characters from this anime (you shall see soon). Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! I'll try to update this one or twice a week, but I have something going on everyday after school now, football games to attend every Saturday, church on Sunday, and homework on top of all of that. I'll try to be active!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sebby, Ciel, or any of the other characters, except for my OC, she is mine.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

It was 12:30. My flight took off at 1.

"C'mon dad! Just take the back route! I'm already late!" I whined to my father who was currently driving VERY SLOWLY might I add.

"Katie, you will make it to the airport in plenty of time." Dad said, continuing to drive. I actually think he slowed down even more.

"Mooooooommm!" I whined like I was a five year old.

"Katie, you are fifteen, not five. Act your age. Phill," she said, turning to dad, "drive faster. We have to be there in ten minuets tops."

"...yes dear..."

I struggled to hold a giggle in. I always thought it was funny that she could boss my dad around.

We arrived at the airport only a few minuets later, and I got out of the car quickly, grabbing my bags from the trunk.

"I'll see you guys in a few weeks!" I called over my shoulder as I ran into the airport.

I checked in and went through security, arriving at the boarding gate with only a minuet to spare.

"Single passengers on the 587 international flight to London, England, you are now boarding. Single passengers on flight 587, you are now boarding."

I ran to the gate where they were checking boarding tickets. The woman who was checking looked at it, then my passport before letting me through.

I sat down and put my seat belt on, before pulling out my book. I was currently reading the manga of Black Butler.

The flight attendants were at the front of the plane, talking about what to do in different situations, but i didn't listen. 'Yeah right. This is by far the safest way to travel. You're less likely to die in a plane crash than a car or a train crash.' I thought as I continued to read my manga.

I must've fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew, people around me were screaming. 'What the...?' I thought as I looked around me. everyone was screaming or crying, then I realized, we are crashing.

'No!' I thought.

Then everything went black.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: this is going to continue! It will get better!

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Katelynn is mine. I do not own any of the other characters.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

I woke up, which surprised me, seeing as I was dead.

'Where am I? This isn't my room and it's most certainly not a hospital room.' I thought as I looked around. 'I REALLY AM DEAD!' I thought as I looked at my arms, which were unscratched.

I stood up to look at my legs, but realized that I was not wearing my shorts and tee-shirt, but a long, white nightgown that reached the floor.

I walked over to the vanity that was in the corner of the room, and was relived to find I looked the same, at least for the most part.

My eyes were still hazel with flecks of gold, and my upper lip was still a little too full forthwith bottom. The only thing that looked different was my hair, which was now strawberry blond and fell in ringlets down my back, instead of being shoulder length, red, and slightly wavy.

There was a light know on the door, and a man dressed in all black entered the room.

"I see you have awoken milady. I shall send Mey-Rin in to dress you."

The man left, to fetch this Mey-Rin I suppose.

'That man seemed familiar...' I thought, trying to remember where I knew him from.

Another knock was heard from the other side of the door, and a woman dressed in a maid's uniform walked in.

"It's nice to see you up Lady Katelynn! You gave us all quite a scare, yes you did!" The maid said, walking towards me. "Now legs get you dressed!"

A few moments later, I was out of my nightgown and in a simple, yet fancy dress. It was faded green in color, had a slight pleat in the skirt, and a lace trim on the hem. The dress stopped mid-shin and my legs were covered with white tights, and my legs were covered with black flats. It felt strange, dressed like this, but almost natural, like I was meant to dress like this.

"There you are! I think the young master will be pleased to see you dressed like this, yes!" Mey-Rin said as she started to walk over to the door. "I'll send Sebastian in when I see him." She said over her shoulder as se walked out the door.

"Yes. Thank you." I said as she left. My voice was still my own, save for the British accent.

Only a moment later, the same man who had come into my room to tell me that Mey-Rin would dress me came in, holding a tray that held food and a tea set.

"You must be Sebastian." I said, looking at him and trying to remember where exactly I knew him from.

"Yes milady. Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." He dipped his head in respect, then set the tray down on the desk near the door. "Today's breakfast is scrabbled eggs, scones, fresh berries, local fish, and Earl Grey tea."

"Thank you." I said as I sat down on the chair he had pulled out for me. I began to eat.

"I shall return in a few minuets to retrieve your dirty dishes and take you to my master's study. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

As soon as she finished speaking, Sebastian was out of the room.

I finished eating, and, as promised, Sebastian came back and collected my dishes.

He walked out of the room, and I followed. We passes Mey-Rin and Sebastian handed the tray to her.

"Take these down to the kitchen and wash them. And please, do try not to break them." Sebastian said, making sure Mey-Rin had a good hold on the tray.

As soon as she was able to, Mey-Rin walked quickly down the hall, bushing madly.

Sebastian stared to walk again and I, once again followed. We walked for what seemed like a while, before coming to a door that was grander than the rest that I had seen. Sebastian knocked twice and said, "Young master, I have brought you Lady Katelynn like you ordered."

"Come in." was the simple response for the other side of the door.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in. I followed, unsure what to do now.

Behind the desk sat a boy, 12 or 13 by the looks of it. He wore a blue vest with a blue jacket, over a white shirt, and a rather large bow around his neck.

He had black hair, which bad a bluish tint to it. The most striking of his features was his eyes. He had an eyepatch, but it was moved so that it didn't cover his eye. One eye was deep sapphire, but t was the other eye that caught my attention. The other, which I guess the eyepatch usually covered was purple, with a pentagram in it, which was surrounded by a circle with hashes in it.

Looking at this boy, I remembered something. I knew why Sebastian looked familiar. I knew why I talked different and why people were calling me 'milady' or 'Lady Katelynn'. I finally knew where I was.

I looked at him again.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice

"Ciel Phantomhive." I whispered, barely audible.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: another cliff! I'll try to update again soon!

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok I was looking at the last chapter, when I realized that my autocorrect is out if whack again. I sorry for any confusion that may have caused. Now, let's go to chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Only Katelynn.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Ciel Phantomhive." I whispered, barely audible.

I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. I was in the presence of THE Ciel Phantomhive. From Black Butler. This was a dream come true! If being dead meant going to my favorite animes and mangas, then it wasn't that bad.

Sebastian looked at me, an eyebrow raised in question. He had heard me, I knew he did. After all, he WAS a demon with extremely heightened senses.

I looked back at Ciel.

"Have a seat." He said, motioning to a chair directly in front of his desk.

I sat down, not waiting for Sebastian to pull it out for me.

"You saw my eye. I can imagine you have questions about it."

"No, I already knew about your contract to Sebastian." I said simply.

"How would you know about it? I'm curious now." Ciel said, looking at me, his one visible eye burning with curiosity.

"I guess you could say I know all about you. I know about your past and your future. Just tell me what case you are working, and I can tell you the outcome."

That certainly caught his attention.

"We are currently working on the case of Jack the Ripper. Do you have any information on the case?" Ciel asked, as if to test my knowledge on the subject.

I took a second to think.

"Yes," I said after a moment, "you will go to a ball held by the Viscount

Druitt. Madam Red shall be the one to suggest the ball, and you act as her niece who is visiting the area."

Ciel seemed shocked at this. "Why am I her niece?!"

"Because," I said, smiling, "in her words, 'I've always wanted a girl.'"

Ciel seemed even more shocked at this. "So I'm-I'm cross dressing?!" He seemed to be panicking at the very thought of wearing a corset and dress.

I giggled. "Y-yes, but don't worry, you aren't found out. Just avoid Lizzy, and you should be fine."

Ciel turned pale. "Lizzy will be there?"

"Yes, but as long as you don't talk to her, you should be fine. If you must talk to her, I'll talk to distract her."

"Wait," Ciel said, looking confused, "you're coming too?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason..."

"Alright. Is there anything else you want to know? I just can't tell you of future events, at least not much. If you knew too much, it would only hurt you."

"What do you mean it would hurt me?"

"You must take everything in stride, Ciel. It's like diving into the deep end of the pool when you don't even know how to swim."

"Alright. You are dismissed. Sebastian," Ciel turned to his butler, "please give her a tour of the estate. I expect her at the meeting with Madam Red later."

"Of course Young Master." Sebastian bowed and turned to me. "Let us go, Lady Katelynn."

I left with Sebastian, excited about the meeting, and personally meeting the rest of the house staff.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: A long(ish) chapter for you! She meets the staff next chapter, as well as Madam Red.

Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Its been a good week. I've been able to update this. I'll try to update Confessions, but I can't promise anything. On to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. Katelynn is mine. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Boring, boring, boring. Legal stuff. On to the story.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

As Sebastian led me around the halls, I thought about the meeting that was to take place in only a few hours. I was going to meet a woman who would be dead in less than 3 days, a reaper, and a man who practically ran the criminal underworld. Exciting, terrifying, and creepy all at once. Grell, Madam Red, and Shou. All people whom I admire and fear at the same time.

"This is the main corridor. It leads to the library, dinning room, ball room, and all of the wings." Sebastian said, shaking me for my thoughts.

We walked down the corridor, until we came to a massive door, elegant details carved into the oak.

"This is the library. It holds the records of this estate, as well as many novels, ranging from fairy tales to biography to any subject you could possibly want to read up on."

"This is amazing." I said, taking it all in. Books. Shelf after shelf of books. I would be content, siting in this one room all day, reading books older than my great great grandparents.

"I'm glad it is to your liking, milady. Now, please follow me out onto the grounds of this estate." Sebastian said, walking out of the library and back up the main corridor.

We walked out onto the main grounds, and I marveled at the beauty of it all. Trees, trimmed to perfection. Grass, perfectly cut and green. Flower beds, primed and pruned to perfection. The mansion itself, with ivy elegantly curling up the side and all the windows crystal clean.

'I've never seen something so beautiful in my life!' I thought, looking around the garden. 'It really is like a fairy tale!'

Sebastian stopped waking, but I kept on going, looking around the garden for a certain person who I knew would be out here.

"You may explore the grounds and manor as you so please. I shall come to get you in about two hours for the meeting." Sebastian said, bowing to me before tuning on his heel and walking back inside, to tend to Ciel, no doubt.

I continued to look around the garden, until I saw the back of a boy who was around my age. I knew he was the gardener, but couldn't remember his name.

"Hello." I said as I walked over to kneel beside him, "I'm Katelynn."

"H-hello!" He said, looking at me and smiling, a small blush appearing on his face, "I'm Finnian, but everyone called me Finny!"

"Nice to meet you, Finny!" I smiled, looking at him, then looking at the tree in front of us, "What are you doing?"

"I just planted this tree!" Finny smiled, looking at his own handiwork.

"It's a really pretty tree." I said looking up at the tree itself, "What kind of tree is it?"

"It's a Magnolia." He said, looking back up at the tree with me.

I stood up, and offered my hand to Finny to help him up. He took my hand, and pulled me on top of him!

"I-I'm really sorry! I forgot about my own strength!" Finny said, blushing madly.

"I-it's fine, really." I said as I pushed myself off his chest. I was now sitting on his lap, facing him, my legs almost straddling him!

My face felt as though it would burst out in flames. I am sitting, on the lap of a fictional boy who, even though he's not a main character, is one of my favorites.

I quickly got up, for a second time, and waited for Finny to do the same.

After he got up, Finny gave me a tour of the garden.

"...and here is where all of the vegetables that are used for cooking here are grown! Pretty neat, don't you think?" Finny said, finishing the tour of the garden. We had been looking around for nearly an hour, and I had no doubt than Sebastian would be out at any moment to get me for the meeting.

As if on que, the front doors if the estate opened, and Sebastian came out. He walked over to us.

"Milady, the meeting will start soon. Please follow me to the room in which it shall be held." Sebastian said, bowing a little when he first started to talk.

"I'll see you later, Finny!" I called out as Sebastian led me away, to the meeting where I knew every word that would be spoken.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: a bit of KatelynnxFinny fluff for you guys! If you want to, leave a review for who she should end up with! It can be Finny, Somma (the Indian prince), or Bardroy, seeing as she 15, almost 16. I'm thinking more along the lines of Finny, mainly because he is easy to write, but the story could go any way at this point. The reason I'm not pairing her with Sebastian or Ciel is 1) she is almost 3 years older than Ciel and I'm going to have CielxLizzy, and 2) OCxSebastian is so cliché and I don't really want to be the cliché fanfic. Anyway, I have school and I'm out of town this weekend, so I most likely won't update, but I'll try. I'll defiantly have the next 2 or 3 chapters written by next Sunday, so watch out for those!

Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I promises Sunday, but you get Thursday, ok? I've been really busy and was actually up until 3am trying to finish my homework. I made this a long chapter, so enjoy!

I don't own Black Butler.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Sebastian led me into the manor, down the main corridor, and into one of the wings. West I think. We walked only for a short time, before reaching a room, where Ciel was already seated.

"Have a seat." Ciel said, motioning to the various chairs and the sofa that surrounded a large coffee table.

I sat in a chair near Ciel, but not directly next to him. For only a short time, we were silent. The silence was broken only when the door was opened, revealing Madam Red with Grell. Ciel stood to greet them, and I followed, a bit weary of the both of them. If only he knew...

Sebastian must have picked up on my discomfort, because he eyed me suspiciously before exiting the room.

"How's my favorite nephew!" Madam Red gushed, running over to Ciel and crushing him in a hug.

"Hello Madam Red. Please-need-air!" Ciel struggled, desperately trying to escape the hug.

I looked a them with sadness in my eyes. If only they knew what I did, if only I could tell them, and prevent the death of Madam Red.

'Thats it!' I thought, my mind buzzing with excitement, 'I'll just have to save her! Then Ciel can keep his remaining family member he has!'

"And who is this?" Madam Red asked, breaking my train of thought.

Before I could speak, Sebastian answered, "This is Lady Katelynn. She is a guest her for the time being."

"Ahh," she said, "it is nice to meet you Katelynn."

"It's nice to meet you too, Madam Red." I said, shaking her extended hand.

"H-hello!" Grell stuttered, bowing deeply. I internally shivered. He was most defiantly NOT my favorite person in the world. But I looked over and smiled at him none the less.

"Ahh, that's what you've been hiding Ciel."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had completely forgotten that Shou was suppose to be here. I'm just assuming that's were Sebastian went when he left.

"I have not been honing her, I was merely waiting for her to wake up before letting you meet her. Katelynn woke up only this morning after all." Ciel said, obviously not liking that fact than he was being accused of anything.

"Alright. No need to get all fussy over it." Shou replied.

"Let's talk business," Madam Red interrupted, stopping the fight before it got too bad, "Ciel, what case are you working at the moment?"

"The case of Jack the Ripper. Do any of you have an idea of who it might be?" Ciel asked, addressing all of us.

"I think it may be the Viscount Druitt. He has been holding an awful lot of balls lately, and he'll go after anything in a skirt." Madam Red answered. I noticed a strange vibe coming from Grell, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?" Ciel asked, Turing to Shou.

"My guess is as good as yours, Ciel." He replied.

Ciel sighed, "It seems the Viscount Druitt is our primary suspect for the time being. Madam Red," Ciel turned to her, "how do you propose we catch him in the act?"

"We'll go to one of his balls! I've heard that there's one tomorrow night! You can pretend to be a distant niece of mine! After all, I've always wanted a girl."

Ciel looked absolutely horrified.

"Not only am I the bait, but I'm cross-dressing?!"

"It appears so, Young Master." Sebastian said from his place by the doorway, "I believe that concludes this meeting. If you would please follow me, Shou."

Sebastian walked out of the room, Shou in tow.

Grell walked over to me.

"I-it's really nice to meet you, Lady Katelynn!" He squeaked. I had to admit, he played the innocent butler roll very well.

"It's nice to meet you too, Grell." I said, hoping that my voice did not show he weariness I was feeling.

I order to avoid anymore contact than was absolutely necessary with Grell, I blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"I'm going down to the garden," I said, as it was the first thing that came to mind, "I enjoy the outdoors much more then the indoors."

"You are going down to the garden? Do you need me to walk you down?"

"No Grell, but thank you for the offer."

And with that, I left the room, and started to walk to the main corridor. On my way, I ran into Sebastian.

"Milady, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the garden, but could I show you something outside really quickly?" I asked.

"Of course, Lady Katelynn." He said simply, before tuning around and leading the way to the garden.

Once outside, I walked around the side of the manor, and into the woods, not once making sure Sebastian was following. Once we were far enough away that the manor was out of sight, I turned around.

Sure enough, Sebastian had followed me into the forest. He looked at me with one thing in his eyes. Curiosity.

I turned back around to I was facing the trees only, and closed my eyes. I searched for the magic energy in the air, and found it almost instantly.

I opened my eyes an noticed my hair was changing. The perfect ringlets were straightening, until they reached the small of my back. The color faded to a blank white. A deep blue began to bleed into my hair, brining it to its natural color.

I turned around to face Sebastian. He had an eyebrow raised in question, and asked,"Is that all milady?"

"No," I answered, "I had to return to my most natural state first. What I'm about to show you will help protect Ciel. You may wan to stand back."

I turned back to the trees, and took a deep breath.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, as a small tornado came from my mouth.

I let the air in my lungs run out before turning to face Sebastian.

"That was quite impressive. I believe your skill will come in handy."

"I can do more spells. That was just one if many."

"Spells?"

"Yes, spells. I use Sky Dragon magic, which allows me to use the air and wind surrounding me as weapons."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, then turned to face the direction of the manor.

"I must return now. I suggest you do the same, or at least return to the grounds of the estate."

He started to walk, and I followed, wanting to meet the rest of the staff, and help out if I could.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: O.o SHE HAS MAGIC! I was debating on wether or not to add that, but decided in the end to add it. Now, I will not be active for a while, mainly because I have school and band and academic team. UPDATES ARE REDUCED TO ONCE EVERY WEEK OR EVERY OTHER WEEK! I'm sorry for doing that, but with everything in my life right now, I don't have the time. I'm trying to improve my writing as well, so I'm going to start to read more, so if you see a review on a story of yours, don't think I'm on and trying to avoid updating, I would be on to try and make this story, as well as all my others better for you. Anyway, that concludes this chapters apology and mini-rant.

Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT HIS NAME IS NIT SHOU, IT IS LAU. I AM SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU IF I DID! Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Black Butler and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners, not me

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Once back on the grounds of the estate, I wandered around for a bit. After an hour or so, I walked to the garden to help out.

"Hi Finny!" I said from a few feet behind him, as I walked over to the hedges he was trimming.

"Oh. Hi Katelynn!" He said, turning to greet me.

"Please, call me Katie!"

"Katie?"

"Yeah, it's what my parents always called me."

"I think it's a wonderful name!"

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

We talked and I helped for about an hour, before Sebastian came to find me.

"Lady Katelynn, it is time for lunch. After that, I have arranged a dancing and etiquette lesson for you in preparation for the ball tomorrow." Sebastian said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay. Bye Finny! I'll see you around!" I said, slightly sad that I had to leave me friend.

Sebastian lead me to a beautiful dining room, one that even the anime failed to capture the full beauty of. I sat down in the chair that was pulled out for me.

"For lunch today, we have locally caught fish, smoked an seasoned, fresh salad, mixed berries, and milk. The tea at the moment is chamomile, and for desert, is a sponge cake, frosted with vanilla icing." Sebastian said, gesturing to each of the items I my plate. Just looking at them made my mouth water!

As soon as he finished talking, I dug in, careful to eat slowly to look lady-like. While I ate, Sebastian poured me a cup of tea, and cut a piece of the sponge cake for me.

Once I ha finished eating, Sebastian took my dishes, and disappeared to the kitchen. He was gone only for a moment, before coming back into the dining room to collect me for my lessons.

We walked to the ballroom, a place that was only ever seen once during to anime. I looked around, but saw nobody.

"Sebastian, who is teaching me to dance?" I asked curiously.

"I am, milady. If I could not do something as simple as teach you to dance, well, what kind of a butler would I be?"

'A normal one.' I thought as I took his hand, and placed my free hand on his shoulder, or at least tried to. 'He's so tall!' I ended up holding onto his arm, as we eased through the steps.

He taught me the basics of ballroom dancing, and was done in about an hour.

"You are a very fast learner, Lady Katelynn." He said, stepping away from me.

"This is not a hard matter to learn. Dancing to me is second nature." I replied as we walked down the corridor, back to the dining room.

We arrived, and I was taught what fork was used for what, when it is appropriate to use why spoon, how to walk like a dignified lady, and much more. When we finished, it was already time for dinner.

I sat down in my spot, and Ciel sat down at the head of the table.

"Tonight we have lobster, caught off the coast of Maine, steamed asparagus, lightly peppered, and fresh strawberries. Tonight's tea is Prince of Whales, with a chocolate and cherry layer cake for desert." Sebastian said.

When he finished talking, Ciel and I started to eat. We finished after about 15 minuets, and Ciel retuned to his study. I wandered the manor, and came across the library.

Looking at all the books, I decided on one that told the history of England.

I read for what seemed like only minuets, finishing that book and moving on to another.

Before I knew it, I was being carried by someone. I looked up and saw it was Sebastian.

"You fell asleep reading, so I am retuning you to your room now. It is very late, and you require proper rest, for you have a big day tomorrow." He said as we rounded a corner, and entered my room.

"Mey-Rin shall be in in a moment to help you prepare for the night."

Sebastian left, and Mey-Rin entered.

"Hello, Lady Katelynn! I'll help you get ready for bed, yes I will!" She said as she helped me slip my dress off, followed by my tights and shoes. A white, lacy nightdress then replaced it, and I was in bed.

"Goodnight milady!" Mey-Rin said as she turned to the door, candle in hand.

"Goodnight Mey-Rin." I said softly as she neared the door. I know he heard me by the way he shoulders tensed, then relaxed. She looked at me with a soft expression, before tuning back to the door and leaving.

I tossed and turned, dreading for the next day, before sleep finally claimed me, and I was surrounded by darkness.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

A/N: Not long, but not short either. The next chapter will be the ball!

Kisses!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I awoke to my curtains being pulled back.

"Nnng...five more minutes," I mumbled, turning so I was no longer facing the glare of the sun beating through the windows.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go back to sleep, Lady Katelynn. You must get out of bed so you may prepare of the ball later!" Mey-Rin said in her usual chipper tone as she got me out of bed and dressed.

That day, I was wearing a soft, faded yellow dress that reached mid-shin. On my legs were black stockings, only coming to my knees, and in my feet were white flats. Mey-Rin pulled my long, deep blue hair into a braid, adding a white bow to the end when she finished.

"There! Now you look splendid! Your breakfast today is scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. Please enjoy!"

Mey-Rin left the room, allowing me to eat in silence. Once I was finished, I walked over to the window and looked out of it. I had a view of the front garden, as well as the road that led to the manner.

I lost track of the time I spent, looking at the beauty that surrounded the manner, so I jumped when there was a knock on my door.

"Milady, it is time to prepare for the ball. Mey-Rin shall be in to help you dress and fix your hair momentarily." Sebastian said, looking at me just standing by the window.

Moments later, Mey-Rin entered the room, holding an elegant dress.

"Milady, I shall help you prepare for the ball!"

* * *

Almost two hours later, I was standing in the mirror, looking at a girl I didn't know.

My blue locks were tied together in two elegant buns, both with a little bit of hair swinging free from them. My waist was being pinched by the corset under my dress, which was irritating me. The dress I was wearing was a deep, sapphire blue, a rival in color to Ciel's own eye. My legs had white stockings, and my feet were held captive by a pair of low-heeled, black shoes.

My face had powder on it, which made me look like a China doll, and my eyes looked larger due to the eye-liner and mascara that had decided to make my eyelids and eyelashes their homes. my cheeks were a dusty rose, thanks to the rouge that was placed there. And finally, my lips were red, covered in lipstick.

"You look amazing!" Mey-Rin cheered as she admired her handiwork.

"Thank you for helping me, Mey-Rin!" I said, smiling a brilliant smile at her.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here-" she handed me an elegant pair of white gloves, "put these on!"

I did as I was told, and slid the gloves onto my hands.

Just as I finished putting the gloves on, and adjusting them, a knock was heard on the door.

"Milady, it is time to leave."

I followed Sebastian down the grand staircase, and into the main hall.

There, waiting for both Sebastian and I, was a girl dressed in a pink and black dress, hair up in two pigtails that elegantly curled. Only one of her eyes were visible, and it was the eye of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel, you look really cute! You really do look like a girl!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

He only looked angry.

"We should go if we are to make it on time." he said, walking towards the doors or the estate, Sebastian and I following.

A/N: I know I said that the ball would be this chapter, but I am really tired, and facing some writers block at the moment.

kisses!


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the location of the ball, the Viscount Druitt's own home. As we walked in, we were greeted by many people, people who, I assumed, didn't know us, but decided we were worth their time.

"Look!" a woman's voice to left called, catching my attention, "My two nieces have arrived!"

Grabbing Ciel by the wrist, I pointed over to where the woman, Madam Red, was waiting for us, eagerly waving us over.

"They finally arrived!" she gushed, pulling us into a hug. By the looks of it, Ciel wasn't very keen on the hug either.

"This is Cella," Madam Red stated, gesturing to Ciel, "and this is Karen."

I had requested to be called Karen instead of Katelynn or Katie, because I looked different, and wanted to avoid any questions about my parents. Because honestly, I wouldn't be able to answer them truthfully. Perhaps tell them I didn't remember, but I really didn't want to discuss it. Period.

Madam Red went into a discussion about medicine with some nearby doctors, while Ciel and I just stood there awkwardly.

"How do women wear these?" he asked me with a low voice, trying, and failing to move his midsection.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't wear them. Ever. They hurt like hell."

Ciel looked at me funny, then I realized I had cussed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to cuss! Just, old habits die hard, I guess."

"It's fine just...never mind."

"Young Mistress," Sebastian said, joining the conversation, "would you care to dance? I suggest you join the festivities as well, Lady Karen. We don't often come to events such as these."

With that, he grabbed Ciel by the hand, and led him out to the floor where couples were dancing.

'Maybe I should…' she thought, looking around the room, but finding nobody to dance with.

Looking behind her, she thought, 'Maybe...if I remember correctly, he would be here…'

As if on cue, a man moved, and Grell was visible, standing slightly off to the side, yet still near Madam Red.

Walking over to where her 'Aunt' was standing, she made her presence known by slightly tugging on Madam Red's sleeve.

"Aunt Red," even though Madam Red was not family, Katelynn still needed to pretend like she was, just incase anybody overheard them. It would be stanage to hear a girl call her own Aunt 'Madam', "may I borrow Grell? Sebastian wants me to dance but I don't have a partner."

Madam Red looked at her, then at Grell. "Why Grell?"

"He's the only guy I know here other than Sebastian, but he's dancing with Cella right now." Katie answered truthfully.

Madam Red sighed, "Oh, alright," Katelynn's face lit up, "but only for a bit, we need to leave a reasonable time so I can be up in the morning."

"Thank you Aunt Red!"

Madam Red smiled, a warm, genuine smile. A smile, Katelynn knew, may very well be her last one.

A/N

HOLY CRAP! It's been forever! I know that I haven't been on much, but I found another website to post, Wattpad, and I have school.

Finals are coming up, so I'll be inactive on both Wattpad and here, so sorry in advance.

Also, I feel like my writing style's changed a little? I wrote this chapter a while bck but never got around to posting it. You might see in future chapters that I'm more descriptive, but also sometimes blunt.

Anyway, I'm back, at least for the time being.

Kisses!

-Fluffy


	9. IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ

So, I reread this story, and realized I didn't like it. So I'm currently in the process of rewriting it.

Updates won't be out until December or January, as I want to finish or nearly finish the rewritten version of this before I republish it.

Sorry!


End file.
